disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Riku/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Riku from the Kingdom Hearts Series. ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *"Giving up already? Come on, Sora." *"Hey. Did you come from the outside world?" *"To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends." *"I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret." *"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!" *"Somebody up there must be sad." *"They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them." *"Hmm... Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen. ''Kingdom Hearts'' *"Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." *"So, I guess I’m the only one working on the raft." *"Well, I haven’t really thought about it. It’s just... I’ve always wondered why we’re here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" *"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They’ll remain a part of each other’s lives no matter what. C’mon, I know you want to try it." *"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." *"Kairi’s coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There’s no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can’t let fear stop us! I’m not afraid of the darkness!" *"Isn’t she with you? Well, don’t worry. I’m sure she made it off the island, too. We’re finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." *"So, this is called a Keyblade?" *"Why are you doing all this for me? What’s the catch?" *"All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?" *"You up for this?" *"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her." *"Let’s get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we’re ready to land." *"When we grow up, let’s get off this island. We’ll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" *"No vessel, no help from the Heartless... So tell me, how’d you get here?" *"Maleficent was right. You don’t have what it takes to save Kairi. It’s up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world." *"Really... Well, we’ll just see about that!" *"Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?" *"What? You’re saying my heart’s weaker than his?" *"You’ve got to run! The Heartless are coming!" *"Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" *"Take care of her." ''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix'' *"Sora... Kairi... I'm sorry..." *"Is this the afterworld?" *"I'm not ready. Not yet. Not until I see Sora and Kairi one last time." ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ''Reverse/Rebirth'' *"Urgh...Where...where am I..." *"This is Maleficent's castle! How'd I end up HERE? Someone must have brought me here while I was sleeping. But who?" *"Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you..." *"That's fine with me. I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! Enough talk, Maleficent." *"You always were chatty when it came to darkness. So let me guess... You want to pull me back into the darkness and play puppet master again... right?" *"That voice...! Your Majesty, is that you?!" *"Something...tastes kind of funny... What is it? It's so familiar... Darkness. The taste of darkness. What's happened to me... The darkness even seeps into my senses." *"You're...an illusion? My hand passes right through you." *"Maybe we do... But so what! Is that an invitation to join your club? Yeah, there's darkness inside me, just like you said. But darkness is my enemy! And you are, too, for making everything around here reek of it!" *"What the... What are you supposed to be?" *"Are you calling me a coward?" *"Oh, I get it. You think I'll stop fighting the darkness just to prove I'm not afraid of it. Nice try. But I'm gonna keep fighting." *"That scent... You're another "nobody."" *"Huff...huff... What's wrong...Lexaeus... Is that all...darkness can do?" *"Unnh... The king... protected me? Your Majesty, where are you? Please answer! You're with me...aren't you..." *"I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much... Funny — there was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved. Is that...?" *"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka...Kairi and Sora, too! They're my...my... They're my friends..." *"Ha ha, this time you're real. No illusions. I'm so glad you came!" *"Where am I now? I don't remember this place. Your Majesty, do you know where we are? Your Majesty?" *"It'll go somewhere. Probably the same place my heart will go." *"Hey! It's Sora! What did you do to him?" *"I knew as soon as I met you. Somehow you...smell the same. Look after Sora." *"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people." *"Oh, I do. I used all the power you had to give and still lost to Sora. I'm not impressed." *"I don't know if I can. It's still there. His scent...it's faint, but not gone. I can't go home until it is. His darkness may still have a hold on me..." *"No...The road to dawn." ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories'' *"This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway." *"A door to the truth, huh?" *"I thought it was you, Ansem." *"All you have been talking about is the darkness. I can only assume you wanna pull me back in... so you can play Puppet Master." *"Excuse me... for being weak." *"That's not gonna happen!" *"I won't lose to darkness. Not today." *"What, that all you got?" *"Don't worry, I'm not running. Give it. I'll enter the world and in the end, if I haven't given into the darkness... then I win." *"Something smells... funny... What's that scent? It's so familiar... Darkness. It's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin." *"Are you with Ansem?!" *"Riddles were never my thing. Try again." *"Like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me. But so what?! Darkness is my enemy! And so are you for reeking of that awful smell!" *"It was a trick all along." *"Huh? What are you supposed to be?" *"So you're a fake me." *"Are you... calling me a coward?" *"Hey, Fake! I thought I heard you say you were gonna wipe the floor with me." *"Then let's fight now!" *"No way. I'm not a coward." *"Come out! Show yourself, Fake!" *"What are you saying? Isn't he just a copy of me?" *"When have I been afraid of the dark?" *"Be quiet!" *"Just one card left. If I get through this, will I be free of the darkness?" *"That scent. You're another one of those Nobodies." *"I do not... fear it!" *"You're finished!" *"Too slow." *"Lexeaus?!" *"Your Majesty!" *"You're with me, aren't you?" *"One of the scents has died— a really strong one." *"Keyblade... You mean Sora. Sora is here?" *"What's that mean?" *"This card. This is our..." *"Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?!" *"You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell." *"I guess I followed the darkness right to you." *"I know who I am." *"Can't move." *"Your Majesty, it that you?" *"This time, you're not an illusion. I'm so glad that you could make it here." *"But how did you get here? I thought it was too far." *"Are you Naminé?" *"Sora! What have you done to Sora?" *"So Sora chose to forget about this castle...and get his old memories back?" *"Why me, too? No one's messed with my memories." *"That's it. When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off. I told him to take care of Kairi, and here he is just taking a nap! But I can't chew him out like he deserves— if I've been asleep." *"I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready— I'm gonna fight Ansem." *"I knew when I met you. You and Kairi smell the same. Look after Sora." ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *"You made me a promise." *"You can't get the memories back out." *"Riku. Sora's friend." *"To Sora, she's someone very special." *"When his memories were scattered, some of them found their way inside you. Now, Sora has been put to sleep so that we can piece together his memory. Except..." *"Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody, you and your friends and everyone else." *"Go to Twilight Town. You'll find a girl there by the name of Naminé." *"You don't have to worry. I'm getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control." *"I have to face one of the Organization's members soon. I might not survive the fight. And if I do, it might only be because I gave in to the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Sora, Donald, and Goofy--the only one who can guide them when they awaken." *"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories." *"If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you." *"So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all." *"The dark power that I've been holding back. Even...if it changes me forever." ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' cutscenes *"There's a reason the Organization's been quiet since our battle at Castle Oblivion. And now I know it's not because a depletion in members has made them weak. Taking Sora's memory apart piece by piece was only the first step in what they were trying to do at Castle Oblivion. And I think they needed more time to fix his memory." *"Sora's memories are what they're after. And they needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it. The process of putting his memory back together has gone nowhere... They have what's most precious to Sora... his memories of Kairi." *"I have to face one of the Organization's member's soon. I might not survive the fight. And if I do, it might be because I gave in to the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Sora, Donald, and Goofy— the only one who can guide them when they awaken." *"Promise me, Mickey. When our friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out." ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" *"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" *"It's best he doesn't know the truth." *"Take it." *"I'm no one---just a castaway from the darkness." *"I told you: I didn't wanna be found. Not like this, I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With... Xehanort's Heartless---when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself." *"In the past, I was overcome by the dark and betrayed you. Look what's become of me. I wasn't sure I wanted to see you...but Kairi insisted." *"Some members of Organization XIII see fighting as a game. No matter what the rules are, you'll always have a chance to win. Don't miss that chance." *"It's the King and DiZ---I mean, Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry.'" *"Hmph. Not bad, Sora. You've grown stronger. You don't need my weapon, Soul Eater, or the power of the dark yet." *"I can sense Saïx. He's using something to boost his power. If we can figure out his power source, we may be able to use it, too." *"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody. That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization--- But Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one." *"Maybe I didn't need to fight Roxas after all. I think he left the Organization, because... he really wanted to meet you." *"I met Roxas because of a guy named DiZ. I didn't trust DiZ at first, but we both needed each other's help." *"The path is open. Xemnas is waiting up ahead. He's the leader of Organization XIII. Try not to slow me down, Sora." *"His heart's decided. We can't change that." *"Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you." *"We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor. C'mon." *"It's because of who's lurking inside it." *"Sora, answer me!" *"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion. So, Sora...are you ready? Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Let's go home together this time." *"I had given in to the darkness." *"Don't worry. You're all still you." *"You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas?" *"I wouldn't be too sure of that." *"You know... I always figured I was better at stuff than you." *"This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness." *"If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness." *"What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff than you... To tell you the truth, Sora... I was jealous of you." *"Sora? I think it's for you." *"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *"Let's go." *"Go." *"I owe you both." *"Castle Oblivion. You helped us." *"Don't worry, we'll make it happen. Once we're through with this, you can thank her all you want." ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' *"I am like the Sora that stands with you. Strictly speaking, I am data in the form of Riku." *"But, because of these bugs, I could not complete the restoration. Out of all available memories, I was selected to be a vessel to hold them all together." *"It's no use. The path connecting the data to reality has been taken away." *"You must be at Olympus Colosseum... There should be corruption in that world, too. First, look for the keyhole." *"Because I wanted you to grow a little. "We must return to free them from their torment." To solve the mystery behind those words, this world needed a keyblade, and a wielder with power." *"The worlds... I won't let you have them!" *"Sora! Don't come any closer! Argh...!" *"Ugh... Defeat..." *"To be precise, I'm the last of my consciousness, partitioned off from the rest of my data. It looks like the bugs inside me stole your power away from you. The bugs have already infiltrated this part of me. Take this and get out of here right away." *"You should take care of your power, first. Leave the source of the bugs until you finish getting it back. The bugs are corrupting everything. Take care of yourself." *"Sora! Thank you. I'll see you on the other side." *"As promised, the path to the real world has opened. You can go home to the real world, Mickey." *"Can everybody hear me? It looks like you made it home safely." *"Right. Everything you recorded during the first journey is back. Everything else... will be reset. That means, everything we did to fight off the bugs... The memories that Sora and I made in this world of data... All of that will be erased." *"Yeah. I figured out the truth behind the bugs. This thing is the shadow of your existence... Sora, this is your Heartless." *"No, they were devoured by this thing! This monster drew all the Heartless you defeated into Darkness. It devoured the Darkness data and it's trying to change itself into something new. Just like you did, getting stronger as you made your way on this journey." *"I'm counting on you, Sora." ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *"This world has been connected. Memory and reality now stand tied. And now it's time you learned the truth." *"Sorry. Not quite. Much like Sora there. I'm just zero's and ones that look like somebody you know." *"Memories used to fill Jiminy's Journal--but when they were pulled apart and then stitched back together, bugs appeared. It was these bugs... that kept the book from being completely restored. Of all the possible vessels to protect the data, I was chosen from the journal's pages. The full set of memories was transferred inside of me, to shield them from corruption. So, in a way, what I really am is Jiminy's journal." *"Well, don't expect them to stay that way. One of the bugs interfering with the link is in Olympus Coliseum--I'm sure of it. And you know where it'll be hiding. Find the Keyhole. If my findings are right, that'll take you to the world's core. Get rid of whatever's harming the core and the rest of the bugs will be purged with it." *"Bug spray. Hang on, Sora. Did you know you have access privileges to worlds you've already debugged?" *"Basically, yes. Technically, no. You'd be accessing an emulated version of the world's data. The emulator gives you some degree of control over the data. For example, you could start the whole experience over from scratch." *"I know, why fight the same enemies again? But what if I told you you might find some new adversaries? You did a good job repairing the worlds, but there may still be bugs lurking in the system sectors." *"All right, that's your cue. Go save the world, hero." *"Right. Those scenes--they originated inside my mind. When you got rid of the bugs, you gave me deeper access to the memories associated with those worlds. The things I saw must have found their way back through the link and showed up on your monitor." ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *"Am I in...Traverse Town? My clothes have changed. Sora, where are you?" *"I remember we fell overboard after Ursula attacked...and then I think we opened a Keyhole. So...this must be one of the Sleeping Worlds. My Keyblade--it just sort of...popped into my hand when I needed it most. Right. It's started." *"Kn-knight? You've got the wrong idea." *"Are you sure that's what's stopping you? Because I think something else is holding you back. Ask your heart, Quasimodo. I'll check the edge of town. Thanks." *"Wish I could take my own advice..." *"Oh, like this is fair... No use, I gotta run for it." *"He won't listen. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back." *"You should take it easy. I'll deal with Frollo." *"Quasimodo, where did the creature go?" *"Quasimodo, did your heart have the answer?" *"I guess... you three got this covered." *"I see a sad old man with a dark heart." *"You could write a book about that!" *"You're Ansem! Why are you here?" *"I walk the road to dawn!" *"He thinks I'm afraid of the dark?! No. Not while I have the Keyblade. It'll guide me to the light!" *"I know the road my heart walks." *"That was my... my dark side. I gave in to the darkness once. And ever since, it's chased me around in one form or another. The Seeker of Darkness who stole my body... a puppet replica of the shadows in my heart... and now, I'm facing me." *"That stupid grin he's always wearing— he's the best teacher I could ever have." *"What now? Is something in there? Pinocchio, Jiminy, you should head back. I'll see what's shaking things up." *"I thought I was only sent to the past on Destiny Islands. So why does it seem like time was rewound in this world too? Maybe it's like Master Yen Sid said: the world was freed from darkness but has yet to wake from it. It's trapped in a never ending dream." *"My clothes... Is this world special? A Dream Eater? No... Let's see how this plays out." *"You gonna explain why it's so lucky?" *"How hard can it be?" *"I think I've had enough entertainment for one day." *"Glad I get to fight more than boredom." *"So what happened... to your gift?" *"Look too hard for one thing, and you miss everything else. And then, the people around you get hurt in the process. Like Xehanort. His single-minded thirst for answers created Ansem. We all have a little of that curiosity within us... So if we're not careful, any one of us could create an Ansem." *"If this is a father-son thing, I won't butt in. But we should probably get back that disc back at least— before CLU uses it to destroy the outside world." *"You can leave this one to me." *"Don't even think about it!" *"These gates that connect worlds— maybe when we pass through them, we're challenged and changed. And it's not over. There are still more challenges that we have to overcome. But we'll be ready, Sora." *"So time flows differently here and there? So what? That's true to any two worlds. Their home world would be flowing on a different time axis, too." *"You mean there's a past... and a future?" *"Beat, what happened to your Dream Eaters?" *"Sorry, it's just... you two are cut from the same cloth." *"Yeah. He's come through for me, so I know what you mean." *"All right, now we ruffled its feathers. Ready to do this?" *"Isn't that Pete? What kind of world did I end up in this time? Well, one thing's for sure: that guy adds up to trouble in any world." *"Is that suppose to be Mickey and the others? Yeesh. Those three are together even when they're made out of wood." *"How do you like that?" *"Looks like I was right in the nick of time...Sora." *"Musketeer? What is that, anyway?" *"They...they actually say that?" *"You're right. And it does fit the moment." *"All for one...and one for all." *"If brute force won't work, tell me what will." *"I'll try. Leave it to me." *"You waiting for me?" *"Maybe so. But I'm here to change all of that." *"If you're feeling so chatty, let's skip to where you reveal what this is all about." *"Sora can find the brightest part of anything, and pull off miracles like there's nothing to it. It's pretty hard not to smile around him." *"Where am I now? Why am I here? I unlocked all seven Keyholes--so I should be back in the world I came from." *"Is that... Sora? Sora! Don't! You've gotta wake up! Sora!" *"Are you what's trapping him in that nightmare? 'Cause if you are... I'm what nightmares fear!" *"Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from." *"What? What's going on in Sora's world? Why won't he open his eyes? Is he still in the nightmare?" *"Sora would never give in to the darkness!" *"Me? I'm a Dream Eater?" *"Ansem. Or...Xehanort. You used to be a Keyblade wielder. But darkness stole your heart, and the Keyblade with it. Don't you see? That's half the reason I'm even on this journey. After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade?" *"After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back." *"You know...when I look at you...there's this memory that flashes back. A secret I said I'd keep when I was little. The main reason I kept dreaming about the outside world...was 'cause of him." *"My journey begins here and now. I'm going back to the real world, and then to Sora's side." *"I know the way. Consume the darkness, return it to light." *"Ansem! You're part of my heart now. Part of the light!" *"Strength, to protect what matters." *"This place... Did I finally make out of the dream?" *"Sora and I have been split up since the start of our journey, because Ansem - no, because Xehanort planned it. And that means we're a long way off course from the Mark of Mastery exam Yen Sid gave us." *"All right, Sora has gotta be here...somewhere." *"End of the road, huh? I know I'm back in the real world, but I still have my Dream Eater powers. Which means...he still hasn't woken up. Where are you, Sora?" *"A Dream Eater! Is that where Sora is? How do I get across?" *"Right. I get it." *"But you failed. Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts." *"Why are you here, Axel?" *"Mickey... I really appreciate it. But...I'll go wake Sora up. Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong—like there's nothing to even worry about. (Sighs) He's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go take a nap on the beach. You see, it's my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test? I'm doing it for me, too. Sora saved me once. And...I heard him call my name. He needs me." *"Guys, thank you. Sora and I will be back soon." *"I'll find you, Sora." *"DiZ! I mean... Ansem the Wise. What are you doing here?" *"Uh...I kinda need to wake Sora up." *"You mean...the Sora wrapped in that black phantom?" *"Wait, haven't we got this backwards? And why are you having a tea party?" *"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" *"Master Yen Sid. I brought you the guest you asked for, but... you never said why." Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes